The Others
by Owlcity98
Summary: When Alice and Arthur arrive home after another bad day at school and Alice meets someone strange and freakishly happy in her bedroom mirror.Curois, she steps into the mirror. little does she know there's no going back. Can Arthur save her before its too late. Or will she have to save herself.


**Chapter One**

The wind ripped through Alice's hair as her mother dragged her and her twin brother Arthur up the driveway, giving them both yet another lecture.

" I can not believe you told the other children at school about your silly hallucinations, its as if your asking for trouble!" Mother Britannia nagged.

"But mother, they're not just silly hallucinations, they're real! I swear mother they are real! Aren't they Arthur? Tell her! " begged Alice, tugging on her brothers sleeve.

"Don't you bring your brother into this!" her mother looked around anxiously "And Alice dear, keep your voice down. Whatever will the neighbours think ?"

Alice tore her wrist from her mothers grasp.

"I don't care what the neighbours think, and neither should you!" Alice shouted, grabbing her brothers wrist and marching up the driveway.

"Alice, Alice! Come back here this instant young lady. Don't you dare ignore me!" she yelled. "and let your brother go!"

Her mothers voice faded as she stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her. For the first few seconds the house was eerily quite, and Alice was sure she saw somebody move in the shadows. Arthur cleared his throat and began to creep up the stairs to his room when Alice snagged him once again by the wrist.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell her Artie" Alice shouted, her face getting redder by the moment.

"I- I didn't... Alice I'm sorry I just..." Arthur stuttered, avoiding eye contact with his now fuming twin sister.

"Oh Arthur, why are you so pathetic?! God your such a mummy's boy!" she huffed pushing a stray blonde hair behind her ear.

"I am NOT a mummy's boy! Why the bloody hell would I be a mummy's boy?!" he retorted, his voice raising slightly. Alice let out a exasperated sigh, and removed her hand from her brothers wrist.

"We both know that your her favourite." she began "You always have been..." she chocked, turning away from her brother in attempt to hide her tears. But it was no use.

Arthur was about to pull his sister into a hug when mother Britannia burst in through the front door.

"Alice Kirkland, how dare you disrespect me like that, I am your mother!" her mother yelled, her brown eyes blazing.

"And I am your daughter! Why do you never believe a word I say?" she screamed, scrunching up her fists. Her mother seemed to go rigid.

"Arthur honey, go make your mum a cup of tea." She seethed, patting him gently on the head. Arthur nodded and gave his sister a reassuring smile before heading into the kitchen. Alice gave him her best death stare before looking back up at her mother.

"Don't you dare back chat me young lady, it is most improper!"

"I hate you" Alice muttered, eyes fixed on the floor. she could feel her mother choke back the tears as she looked down at her.

"Alice, go to your room, out of my sight. Now. I don't want to hear a peep out of you till morning."

Her eyes darted up from the floor, she gave her mum her best glare before rushing of to her room. Flinging herself onto her bed, she finally aloud her floodgates to open.

Her phone buzzed, it was her boyfriend Gilbert, a plucky Prussian in her year asking if she was coming out later. She replied no and that her arse of a mother had her locked in her room till morning. After she had sent the text she threw her phone back onto the bed and continued to sob uncontrollably.

"Bad day at school"

Alice halted her crying and slowly lifted her head up from her pillow.

"Hello?" she croaked, her eyes darting around the room. "Who's there?"

"I'm over here Alice" the voice rang once more.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" she questioned, feeling slightly freaked out.

"I know a lot about you Alice" the voice sighed irritably. "No, I'm over here, in the mirror."

"In the mirror? How can you possibly be in the..." Alice let out a gasp as she found herself face to face with... herself? The girl had deep, dark, red hair tied in two ponytails with candy pink bows matching her dress which she wore with a white pinafore and stripy tights. However, the most striking thing about her was her face. she had ghostly pale skin dusted with freckles and blushing red lips. Her eyes however, stood out the most, they were a bright turquoise blue, with a twist of bright pink.

"Hello? Earth to Alice" she hollered interrupting her thoughts.

"Who are you?" Alice asked, unable to tear her gaze away from her utterly unique orbs.

"Why I'm Alice, your doppelganger."

"A dopple ganger, but aren't they evil" Alice stuttered, suddenly feeling on edge.

"Evil, why Alice, I'm offended. Here I am, comforting you after another bad day at school and you blatantly insult me? Well I never." Alison frowned, crossing her arms across her chest. Alice gulped.

Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Its nice to meet you Alison."

Her expression instantly brightened.

"Apology excepted, its nice to talk to someone new" A cheshire cat like smile spraed across her lips. Alice shuddered. there was something about her smile that made her feel uneasy.

"What's it like in there, are there other people in there with you?" Alice asked her curiosity growing.

"Well why don't you see for yourself. Follow me- just step right in." and with that, Alison disappeared. Leaving Alice staring at her own reflection. she reached out cautiously and touched the mirror. To her surprise, a ripple instantly spread across the mirror. She gasped, then took a deep breath and smoothed out her blonde pigtails. Eyes screwed shut, she stepped inside

For the first few seconds, everything was silent, and Alice wondered if it would be at all wise for her to open her eyes. Was this really happening, or was it all just some crazy dream? Arms firmly by her side, she slowly opened her eyes. her eyes widened as she took in her new surroundings. She was standing in... her bedroom? her usually plain, white sheets were a candy floss pink and all her furniture was white and ornate. as she wondered round the room, she noticed something sparkle in the afternoon sun in the draw of the dresser. Curious, she edged towards the dresser and reached out a hand.

"Oh Alice! You came! I'm soo glad you could make it!" Alison chimed.

"Yes... I... err... like your room" Alice stuttered.

"Why thank you poppet! Now you simply must meet my family. they're just dying to meet you." she chirruped. Veering her away from the dresser, she lead her down the now brightly coloured hall. As she followed an overly happy Alison down the corridor, the sound of laughter became apparant. She froze. Her family never sounded like that. Well, not since farther died.

"Hello, Alice! Anybody home? Come on, before tea gets cold!" she grabbed her by the wrist and lead her through the now open door.

"Mother, farther, Oliver, this Alice. Alice meet my family." Alice just stood there, completely dumb stuck . To stunned for words, she cast her eyes across the people sat in front of her.


End file.
